Codename XX
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Jessi always had a problem trusting people. Maybe because they always lied to her. Will things change when she finds her real father? Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Jessi Hollander or Jessi Taylor as went by after she found her father was a troubled girl. She always has been. First her traumatic experience in coming to this world, then having her memories manipulated by Madacorp and of course being betrayed by her sister and finding out that her entire existence is fake has left her even more troubled and very very messed up.

But she was getting better. After finding out her real father things have turned for the better. She already knew what and who she was, she no longer had to hide herself and most of all she finally found someone who seemed to genuinely care for her. Naturally she still had problems just like every other teenager. Not fitting in, trying to resist the almost overwhelming desire to throw Hillary out of a window, really damaged relationships with anything approaching friends but most of all her problems centered around Kyle. The other half of her . The only one who could truly understand who she was, how she felt . Their connection was deeper then anything blood or love could ever achieve. And yet Kyle kept trying to hide who he was. He kept trying to reject the fact that he was special. He kept rejecting her. He treated her like an obligation rather then a friend. She really thought that now after all that they have been through they could bond. Discover their potential together. But Kyle was so docile, so unwilling to do anything. He just kept smiling that stupid grin and following Amada like a puppy. It was almost sickening at times.

Despite being preoccupied with all these thoughts her superior brain power gave her a bigger attention span then the average teenager so she was actually able to both think and notice her surroundings and when came home she instantly knew that something was wrong. Someone had been here.

She started doing a search of the house, room by room everything seemed spotless but she felt that something off. She had a really bad feeling. And when she finally reached her fathers room she found why. She saw him. Brian Taylor, her father, the key to her past lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Sadness threaten to overwhelm but her survival instincts were stronger. Faster then any human she reached for the letter opener and hurled it towards the presence she felt behind her. But the man reflexes seemed to be almost as good as hers and he caught it only a few centimeters before it pierced his head

"I am not going to hurt you" he said in a very calm voice. Too calm for someone who barely escaped death "I just want to talk to you"

"Talk!!?" screamed Jessi through her tears "You killed my father"

" He was not your father " said the man in the same annoyingly calm voice " let me show you why I came here" he said as he entered the room

Jessi was very tense as the murderer walked right by her. She barely resisted the urge to attack him with her bare hands but something deep inside told her that this was a bad idea. Not only his little display with the knife but everything about him screamed danger. From the way he moved to the way he saw every little detail in the room even to the way he was dressed. An expensive suit,blood red tie and black gloves. So she decided to listen to him. But she placed herself near the window ready to escape at a moment's notice.

The man in the suit went to desk and opened her father's laptop. After a briefed call to someone named Diana about needing the original information again he somehow broke through her fathers protection and start pulling out files.

"Here see for yourself" he said and moved slightly away from the computer

Reluctantly she went near the laptop. The mix of fear, hate and anger was still strong inside her but the calm manner of the murderer had confused her and actually peaked her curiosity

And when she saw the files she forgot all about the fear, anger and hate. There was only shock. It was all here. Information ranging from how Taylor had faked the paternity test to plans on how to manipulate her, how to shape her to become, a tool for Madacorp. She began to shake in fury and so did the windows. Betrayed once again from what she thought of as family. She locked eyes with the mystery man in the suit. She needed to know

"Why? She asked. Her voice was trembling from despair and anger."Why tell me this? Why did you do all of this?"

The man was still eerily calm. Neither the shaking windows nor the flickering laptop seemed to faze him

"Two week ago i was on a mission in Geneva. I was infiltrating a facility which belonged to MadaCorp. While downloading information from their servers I noticed a mention about your project. With some help I managed to dig deep enough to find out more details about the project, especially about you"

"But why come here? Why tell me all of this? " she could barely think with all the emotions running through her. Why did this man have to shatter her life. Even if was all an illusion she wanted to live that lie. She wanted to feel that someone loved her

"Because they used my genetic material to create you"

"What" did this man just said what she thought? "You mean you are my father?"

"Genetically speaking yes" he said and even his voice sounded strained" I don't know why myself but I felt the need to tell you this, to protect you. I can never be a real father to you. I don't even know if I am capable of love but I can teach you how to survive. How to become strong . Will you come with me?" he said and offered her his hand

His words were racing through her head. This man had traveled thousands of miles just to protect her to tell her the truth . He truly seemed to care and he didn't even know her. She looked into his eyes. For the first time since she saw him he showed emotions. He actually cared about her answer. And then she took a decision that would change her life forever. Change the world even. She took his hand.

"What should I call you?" she asked.

"I don't have a name. But they call me 47"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anything apart from the idea for this story. So please don't sue.

A/N -I had planned for this to be last chapter of the story but due to problems with actually finding time to write the whole thing I decided to split it in two smaller chapters. I hope you enjoy it despite the errors. I am sorry to say that I still haven't found a beta or the time to improve my english.

Fifteen years have passed since that fateful day when Jessi learned the truth about her family. And to her great surprise she was happy. Back when she was leaving in Seattle first with her fake sister then her fake father she never truly thought she could be happy. She was confused, hurt and angry almost all the time. Desperate to fit in and yet to remain true to herself, to what she was .For a while she thought she could find happiness with Kyle. Their connection was unique, on a level that transcended mere physical attraction and even love. They had been two halves of a whole. But Kyle didn't care. Despite all of her efforts to connect him he cared only about being normal, being with Amanda. He couldn't even spare half an hour a day to train her.

And so for a while she had given up. She stopped hoping. But then he came in to her life. In a dark violent way he showed her truth. And she followed him. Never looking back but still keeping the memories alive. Even if she hadn't found happiness in Seattle even if everybody there shunned her this place was still apart of her.

In the 15 years that passed she changed a lot. She followed in her father footsteps and became one of the most respected agents in the business. She was second only to her father. And her only weakness was that despite all the pain, despite all the hate and confusion she still had a conscious. She refused hits on innocent people, she refused mission with serious collateral damage. She went only after those she deemed worthy of her services. And there were more then enough them. Even with her weakness she was still one of the most respected figures in the business. Her super human strength, reflexes, hand eye coordination and her way with computers made her one of the best. She always got the job done no matter how hard or even suicidal it might look

And she enjoyed the work. Of course at first she didn't like the idea of killing people. Even with her fathers training she was not ready to relive the memories of that night in the forest. At first she went only on missions that didn't require a hit. Retrieving certain objects ,espionage and many other similar projects. But one day she killed. She was rescuing the daughter of a wealthy businessman. The usual story .Stupid young girl decides to hang with the wrong people and ends up as a sex slave in Croatia. When she saw what was done to the girls, how the pimps laughed she couldn't control her rage. She killed them all and set the girls free. And when she saw the happiness, the relief the girls felt she understood the simple truth that her father has been trying to teach her. She understood that sometimes you could do good through evil. Since then she started taking assassination missions as well.

But a satisfying job was not the only thing that made Jessi happy. She finally had family. People who cared about her . Her father although a sociopath who had no trouble killing anybody in his way always managed to find a way to show her that he cared. Not easy considering he almost never showed any feelings but he still found a way.

And she had a real friend. Not just a social contact to help her fit better but a true friend. Her roommate Matilda was also a cleaner. And just like her went only after specific targets. And she was a real friend. The kind you could trust with your life. Something that Jessi had done on more then one occasion

So for Jessi things did turn out ok. She had all that she ever wanted. A use for her powers, an exciting job, many adventures and most importantly people who cared for her. But today her past would make an interesting comeback. It all started with a simple call on her laptop

"XX this is Agency, Diana speaking"

"Hey auntie D. Got a new assignment for me?" said Jessi grinning. Diana had become part of the family mostly due to Jessi's actions. Her father seemed quite content living on his own but Jessi wasn't and didn't want her father to be alone either. So in breach of all protocol she had started inviting Diana over. For lunches , weekends and so much more(getting Diana to actually agree now that was the truly hard part). And although they never showed any signs of a relationship the fact that 47 had semi retired and now worked closely with Diana at the Agency told that he was going in the right direction

"Please Jessi this is business. Be more professional. And yes I have an assignment for you. I thought you might be interested. It's about Kyle Trager"

Jessi stopped breathing for a second. The name brought up so many memories.

"Tell me everything"

"There is a hit planned on him. We are not sure who ordered it but it's planned for tomorrow night at the American embassy in the Philippines .Your assignment is to stop the assassin and protect Kyle Trager. Due to the high profile of this assignment we are offering you 10 above the normal fee. D you accept"

"Of course. I am on my way. "

"Your flight leaves in two hours. You will be debriefed in high altitude"

"Understood . Say hi to dad for me"

"Will do . Good luck XX'

"I don't need luck"

And she didn't. She never needed luck. She relied on her skill. And now after all these years she would put those skills as use and would finally get the chance to repay Kyle for saving her life all those years ago.

A/N- A warning for the more sensitive readers. The next chapter is going to be quite tragic


	3. Chapter 3

Jessi had mixed feelings about The Philippines .On one hand she loved the culture especially the food and Manila was a really fun place to be. On the other hand seven years ago she spent more then eight hours being tortured by a group of terrorists to lure their boss not more then five kilometers from her. Not a fun experience even if you had such a high pain tolerance like her.

But painful memories aside she had a mission now. And she had to concentrate. Having false documents allowing you entry in the embassy was just the beginning. You had to look like you belonged there. Thankfully Jessi had more then enough experience to pull it off. With her expensive jewelry which hid many surprises, her designer dress and her blonde wig she looked like she belonged among the rich and the famous.

In the fifteen years that have passed Kyle had become one of the most famous and respected people on the planet his achievements had earned him more then one Nobel prize, a Pulitzer and countless other awards. In fact this very evening was about the Philipines honouring him for his work to help the poor people of the country

As she entered the embassy she couldn't help but give silent thanks to whoever designed the place. While it was beautiful it was provided someone like her with plenty of hiding places and exits. Naturally this gave her enemies the same advantage as well. But Jessi didn't mind. She always liked to challenge herself

There was still half an hour to the ceremony so the guests and the guests were mingling about in to what Jessi looked like a fairly mindless way. Just like all other receptions Jessi had been to it looked incredibly dull. It was time like this she felt grateful for her choices in life. Granted being with a shall we say flexible job had a lot of negatives sides like being constantly in danger, living a secret life and it wasn't exactly a very moral job but it was never this mind numbingly boring

So she mingled. And searched. People might think that finding an assassin in a building filled with hundreds of people would be hard but it wasn't .Especially not for someone like her. You see when you received the sort of training you needed to be an assassin you were ever the same again. The martial arts training reflected in your everyday movement, the habits that become part of you. Always monitoring the room, always checking out the exits, the cameras the training became part of you. It always showed. If you were really good you could suppress it enough to fool most people. But not someone with her senses. She could detect the slightest twitch, the faintest eye movement. Granted sometimes you could detect simply people who had military training but even then she could the difference between someone who was simply in the force of habit and someone who was on an active op

So she watched. And she noticed the familiar faces. The first one she saw was naturally Hilary. Always wanting to be in the spotlight Hillary had used her connection with Kyle to make it as a reporter. But no serious media managed to tolerate her for long. She just didn't fit in with professionals. So she ended up working for a semi tabloid network. Not very respectable but judging by her reports she seemed to enjoy it. And after all it paid the bills. Which in Hillary case usually went either to a plastic surgeon or on partying.

And of course near Hillarry was her best friend. Lori Trager . Lori had actually made it pretty far in the world. At 18 she decided to skip college and form her own band .Which soon afterwards gained a rather big underground fan base. With the years especially after Kyle was noticed by the world she grew in popularity to the point where they soon became quite a well selling mainstream band with a very decent fanbase . But sadly this came with a price. Lori was always a bit on the immature side. She was the personification of a melodramatic teenager. And becoming a rock star really didn't help her grow up. She became more and more wild especially after her parents died. She was a party girl spinning out of control until the fateful day when after a night of heavy drinking she and her on again off again boyfriend Declan crashed their car in a bus. Declan was killed on the spot. Lori was got away only with superficial injuries but emotionally she never quite recovered. Jessi saw her on Declan's funeral. She couldn't help but go. You never quite forget your first crush. And Lori looked almost like she wished to be dead well. She knew she was responsible for the death of Declan and couldn't forgive herself. But this tragedy didn't turn her life around. It only made it worse. She used to be a party girl enjoying her life. Now she was simply trying to escape the guilt in drugs, meaningless sex and her music. She was constantly in an out of rehab or on exhausting tours. That fact that the tabloids were ripping her life apart everyday didn't help either

And there next to the shrimp cocktails the respected doctor Josh Trager. One of the few people in the room who made Lori Trager look like a happy balanced individual. After meeting his girlfriend Andy Josh's life had turned around. He grew up and became a real man. He studied hard and with Kyle help he became one of the top Oncology specialists in the country. But he never managed to enjoy his achievements .Despite all his zeal for learning he couldn't do it quite fast enough. Andy's condition had been rapidly declining over the years. She died four hours after his graduation from the university. She should have been dead along ago but you could see that she was holding on. Holding on to see her man succeed .And she did. She died in the arms of her beloved doctor happy that she saw him become a doctor. A big part of Josh died that day. The media was aflame with tragic stories about the brother of the great Kyle Trager. They said he had never smiled again after this. Seeing him now Jessi thought that this might be one of the few things the papers got right. She had heard that he spent all his time working in the lab but she never thought it was bad. She had seen people on the verge of death with more life in them

And there talking quietly to him the start of the evening. Kyle Trager . Humanitarian, scientist, politician, activist and all around good guy . His exploits were known all over the world, from fixing whole neighborhoods with various challenging programs, preventing three wars, to curing diabetes and several other illnesses he was known to everybody. She had done some similar things although she did it by killing of the criminal element inside the troubled neighborhoods and making sure that nobody would dare to replace them. She had prevented three wars as well. Although she didn't do it with negotiations but rather with killing several key people in the government of the countries and in on case exposing their plans to their neighbors (she and Kyle actually prevented this one together although he wasn't aware of it). She synthesized an antidote for a variety of biological weapons. Naturally anonymously but it was quite handy. Not only as protection but the money she got from selling them to the pharmaceutical companies. It was kind of fun. Another way to compete with Kyle even if only she was aware about it . And she didn't mind. Her father had managed to erase the previous need she had for attention and now she enjoyed being invisible to the world

She smiled when she saw how little he had changed over the years. He still looked like a innocent kid although now you could see the sadness in his eyes. She could see him looking around so she quickly made sure to put all her stealth training into action. Even with suppressing their connection it was still there. Not the full blown highlander vibe but still something you could feel, something that only they could feel. She had followed the lives of all her previous friends. If she could call them that but she kept her eye especially close on him. Extremely close. She couldn't help it. He was part of her

She heard the crash and she turned around to see the one and only love of Kyle's life and of course his wife Amanda Trager who was currently cursing at a waiter. Life had not turned out very well for Amanda. After missing her one real opportunity to enter a decent college by droping out from the program in New York things went bad .She couldn't quite make it in her schooling to get an academic scholarship. So she ended up working as a waitress and a piano teacher in her spare time to pay bills while Kyle was off to university. And while the long distance relationship had worked despite all the odds their marriage didn't have that luck. Amanda just couldn't keep up with Kyle. He was a super star while she was nobody. He was constantly gone all over the world helping people or working in some lab and even the most caring heart would grow bitter after years of this. The final nail in the coffin was the day she found out she couldn't have children. She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't stand being limited to the role of a trophy wife who had done nothing in her life except marrying Kyle Trager. So she became bitter and she found solace in alcohol. And making scandals . At least then someone payed to attention to her . Kyle had tried many times to get through to her but he was just too kind of a person. He never managed to force her to get the much needed help. So he resigned himself to try and be there for her as much as he could and hide when she went on of her moods since trying to calm her down only made her more angry .

And hide he did. She could already see him trying sneak away. Judging by his path and the plans for the building she memorized she guessed he was heading for one of private bathrooms. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the man she had marked earlier as possible candidates for being an assign get up from his chair and quietly follow Kyle. Jessi smiled. It was time for action

Kyle Trager splashed some water on his face. Amanda was going in one of her moods again. He hoped that she would refrain from interrupting the ceremony at least. Lately it's been getting even harder to get through to her. He had hoped it would cheer Amanda to see their old friends again but currently it looked the wine was stronger the old childhood memories. He couldn't handle another scandal. Especially after that feeling shook him so hard. Was his mind finally giving up on him? He had hallucinations before he hoped they didn't start again even though last time it was merely his subconscious trying to help him. But he couldn't handle thinking about her again. It hurt too much

And so he spent some thinking about new ways to get through to Amanda until he noticed the creak of the door. Surprised he turned. He should have heard the footsteps first. Normally people were never this quiet. And as he turned around he came face to face with a silenced pistol. Granted there was a man holding the pistol but all Kyle could focus was on the weapon itself.

But then something interesting happened that forced him to focus on the man or more precisely his throat which was currently being grabbed by what looked liked a delicate female hand. The man tried to fight but it seemed like an iron grip. Finally the woman literally lifted him off his feet and threw him headfirst into a wall where he crumpled to the ground clearly unconscious.

The woman seemed like just another guest at first sight. With a bit too much make up on perhaps but when he looked in her eyes he recognized her instantly. He would never forget her eyes. Now the feeling from before finally made sense

"Jessi"

This was the moment. The moment she had been waiting for fifteen years and she didn't know what to say. She had imagined meeting Kyle again for coffee or something. Not by beating up a man in front of him. Granted a little naïve but beneath the professional assassin still lurked a normal if somewhat disturbed girl. She finally settled on the rather lame but true and tested

"Hey Kyle . Long time no see.'

" Fifteen years, six months, three weeks….."

" and sixteen hours and twenty three seconds "Jessi said with a wide grin on her face. She forgot what it was like to be with someone at her level. Especially when it came to the little things

"I thought you were dead. After what happened with Brian…." He started the unsaid question hanging in the air

"Don't worry Kyle I didn't kill him" she could see the relief in his face. He was still the good old boy scout she thought. The boy couldn't hurt a fly " but his death made me realize some things. I had to get away. To start a new life"

" I understand. I hate the fact the fact you didn't tell me but I can understand. And I imagine that you saving my life tonight wasn't a coincidence?"

"Let's say that I heard a few rumors and thought you might need a hand. After all I owed you one "she said remembering the time in the forest and in Madacorp when he saved her. Not only from death but from herself as well .

"I missed you." he said with the same shy tone she remembered from all those years ago "I am sorry I couldn't be there for you then. I wish things had turned out differently for us"

"Don't worry about it. I was quite screwed up then but now… now I am happy. I am happy with who I am "and she realized that was indeed the truth. She was really was happy. Especially now that she finally saw him again. She felt complete. Even though she knew it couldn't last long

" I am glad to hear this" he said smiling. He always felt guilty after Jessi disappeared. It was a burden he carried for years. "I am sure the others would be happy to see you as well, the ceremony is starting...."

"Kyle stop it. You know I can't stay. I don't fit in this world." it was a harsh truth but she came to accept it a long time ago " I am happy where I am. In the shadows." her voice was a bit unsteady when she said this. A part of her wanted to be with him. Even only as friends. To work together , to be with the other normal people. Even when you are happy you still have those hidden desires. But she remembered her friends, her father, the little place she carved for herself in this world and she was not ready to give it up. Not even for him

'Are you sure?" he said pleadingly. He wanted her in his life again. He felt so lonely. His family was falling apart every since Nicole and Stepehen died, Amanda barely talked with him anymore, Declan was dead, Foss was back with Adam doing who knows what who knows where. And it hurt him to evne think of Lori and Josh . He was so alone it was unbearable sometimes. He wondered if this was how Jessi used to feel.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss. The kiss wasn't strictly needed but it helped. And the connection came back full forces. The kiss became even more intense. It was like a floodgate was opened. With the years their powers grew stronger and now the connection was unlike anything they had ever experienced. For a single moment they were one. A true blending of souls on a level more deeper then any other connection . For a single second that felt almost like a lifetime they were completely at peace every feeling, every unspoken word was shared. And then Jessi withdrew

And with a single beautiful smile she whispered

"Perhaps someday we will find each other again. When we are ready. "

And she walked out of the door and out of his life amidst the chaos of the embassy where every electronic device was going haywire.

And Kyle went back in the hall .Back to his broken family, his lonely life. But this time he had hope. He could fix things. He could be happy again. His family could be happy again. Jessi gave him the strength he needed. Showed him that even in the greatest darkness you could find happiness if you fight hard enough for it.

Jessi was in the shadows watching him. Taking the award speaking the words but most importantly she watched his eyes. It was long time since she saw this look. The sheer determination and confidence he always used to wield back when they were young. She threw one last glance and her former friends and she hoped that they could find their way back as well. If she can do it so could they.

And just because of old times sake and because she still had a mischievous streak she concentrated a tiny portion of her power on making Amanda trip and land in the rather huge cake on the table.

And with a happy grin she went back to her life .To her beloved darkness. Finally at peace with her past

* * *

I am not completely happy with my last chapter. I really wanted to expand on some things but I don't know I guess I just couldn't find the inspiration. So in the future I might rewrite this fic to make it a bit better. But until then I thought that the people who enjoyed reading the first two chapters might like a bit of closure. So thanks for reading guys i hope enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and in case anybody was wondering the crossover was with the game Hitman:Codename 47. Here you can find more about 47. .org/wiki/Agent_47


End file.
